


A Special Family Portrait

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Vision Week 2018 one-shots [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Protective Vision (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minimoffs, visionweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Vision meets with a Teacher who takes issue with Billy's family portrait. While waiting, he reflects on his own path to discovering the meaning of Family.Written for Vision week, Day 6. Prompt: Family.





	A Special Family Portrait

Vision marched into the School building with a purpose. Tommy, at just seven, somehow managed to keep pace with his Father's long stride. Billy trailed meekly behind them.

Vision had promised Wanda that he could handle any issues that arose with their boys while she was away on a girl's trip with Natasha, and handle them he would. Of course, he had expected an issue involving Tommy's overly energetic nature and occasionally quick temper.

What Vision had definitely not expected was an issue with one of Billy's drawings. Particularly, a drawing of his family.  
\--

Vision, at first, did not even realise that he'd had a family until he'd lost them. When Wanda, Sam, and Clint had been taken to the Raft. When Captain Rogers, and later Natasha, had disappeared to parts unknown.

The sudden absence of all of them from his life was like a gaping wound that just wouldn't heal.

In fact, it hadn't healed until he saw them, made his apologies, and they all made their peace. No one had held grudges for too long, which was a great relief for Vision.

He and Wanda had even.. well, that was a much longer story.

Much later, after more wars and heartbreak, death and rebirth, loss, and finally, victory- later, after all that was done- came the miracle of his sons. And instantly, Vision understood why so many wanted this. A family of their own.

He, Wanda, Tommy, and Billy formed a happy little unit.

But from outside that little unit, they were surrounded by the Avengers, those who had fought on both sides of the Civil War, long forgotten amongst everything that happened since. They were surrounded by love.

That Vision knew, was a Family.  
\--

So, when a teacher challenged his son's view of what a family was.. Well, that situation had to be corrected.

Vision knocked on the door of the classroom. The Teacher, a rather stern looking woman known as Mrs Baxter, looked up and jumped slightly, startled. None of the School's staff were quite used to him. Most preferred to deal with Wanda.

"Mr.. uh.."

"Just Vision, thank you. May I have a moment of your time?"

"Oh.. of course" Mrs. Baxter tried to sound polite, but was obviously not entirely happy.

Still, Vision strode in and sat down opposite her.

"I am told you had a problem with Billy's Family Portrait."

"He drew The Avengers."

"And?" Vision frowned. "His Mother and I are Avengers."

"He drew all the Avengers. Your son was clearly trying to show off" said Mrs. Baxter.

"I beg to differ" said Vision, his frown deepening. "One, if you really knew Billy, you would know that he is not the attention seeker of the twins. Two..My Wife is an orphan, Mrs. Baxter. And I, coming into this world as I did, have no 'blood relatives' except for my boys. Since their birth, they have been in constant contact with the Avengers."

"I.."

"I am not finished. Their Uncle Clint takes them to his farm during the holidays. Their Aunt Natasha takes them out for Ice-cream most weekends. Hot Chocolate in Winter. Uncle Steve and Uncle Sam join in when they're available.."

"But.."

"I am still not finished" Vision cut her off, slightly annoyed. "Uncle Tony sends them embarrassingly elaborate presents. They have a roster, to try and ensure at least one of them is always at the boys' sporting events. They make time for them. They put in the effort. That is what family does. That they happen to be the Avengers and give Billy a bit more 'street cred' on the Playground does not discount the fact that they are his family."

"I.. I see your point" Mrs. Baxter was forced to concede.

"Thank you" Vision smiled, standing to leave. "That was all I needed to say."  
\--

The Boys were waiting for him just outside.

"Everything is fixed now, Billy" Vision smiled. "Mrs. Baxter won't say anything about your next Family Portrait."

Billy beamed, running to hug Vision's legs.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome. Since you boys waited so nicely, how about we get you some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Tommy jumped. "Two scoops?"

"Maybe. But don't tell Mummy."


End file.
